It is known that the production of paper logs involves the feeding of a continuous paper web along a predefined path. At a preset point of said path, a transverse discontinuous cut is made on the paper to subdivide it into portions or sheets each having a predetermined length. This known technique involves the use of tubular cardboard elements, commonly said cores, on whose surface is distributed a predetermined amount of glue to allow the gluing of the first sheet of the log to be formed. This technique also provides for the use of winder rollers, positioned and acting in a logs forming station, which cause the rotation of the core on which the paper web is wound. The formation of a log is completed after that a predetermined amount of paper is wound on the core. At this point, another log is formed. At the end of the log formation process it is necessary to glue the last sheet of each log on the underlying one in order to avoid the spontaneous unwinding of the paper web. Cutting-off machines are subsequently used to subdivide each log into several rolls of smaller length to be packed.
Generally the production of paper rolls according to the scheme described above require that the tube-forming machines that produce the cores and the cutting-off machines are oriented transversely with respect to the path followed by the paper. This implies, however, the need for very large spaces and, therefore, high financial investments are required for the acquisition of the necessary spaces. Typically, a plant of the type described above, in fact occupies a very wide surface.